


"Can I keep this?"

by awildlibby



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlibby/pseuds/awildlibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day six of the Christmas OTP Challenge created by ambiguouslygayhusbands on tumblr.</p><p>Day 6 - Decorating the Tree</p><p>Emma and Henry decorate the christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can I keep this?"

Christmas music filled the room and both Emma and Henry danced around the living room as they sang along and hung small coloured baubles onto the tree that sat proudly in the corner of the room. 

Regina sat and watched.

Decorating the tree was Emma and Henrys thing. When Emma wasn't there, it was Henrys thing. Regina liked to watch and remember the moments.

Emma looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. Sat slumped in the corner of the couch wih a coffee in her hand and a smile on her face, Regina looked happy. That was all Emma could ask for. She smiled back before turning back around and throwing a piece of tinsel around Henrys neck like a feather boaha, moving it to the tune of _Last Christmas_ by Wham! 

Whilst she was reaching for the next bauble, she came across a homemade one; a cardboard reef with a laminnated picture of what looked like toddler Henry suspended in the middle. She stared at it for a moment, sad about the lost memories and moments she hadn't experienced. A stray voice broke her trance. "You still have this?" Henry whined. He ripped it from his mothers grip and grimaced at the artwork, tossing it aside and reaching for another store bought one. 

"Can I keep this?" Emma choked, directing her question at the brunette on the couch. She nodded, understanding how much it meant to her, and Emma excused herself. Regina hoped this christmas would be a chance for her love to regain everything she lost.


End file.
